The Unnoticeable Blacksmith Assassin of Class 3-E
by NecroGodYami
Summary: Kotaro Mitsugane is unnoticeable. No one notices him. Which might just make him the best choice to kill Koro-sensei.


**A/N: Hello everybody! So recently I have been watching a anime called 'Assassination Classroom.' If you have not watched the anime I suggest you do, it's good. While I was watching it I had an idea for a story. And the idea just grew on me. Besides in the anime, the students have to do something I have wanted to do, and have thought about. Given, the teacher I want to kill is a bitch, and their teacher is a genetically engineered squid thing. So whatever. I just wanted to try it out and see how it goes.**

 **So, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Assassination Classroom.**

 **(/Line Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)**

My name is Kotaro Mitsugane. I'm in class 3-Eof whatever this school was called. My class however is a special class. A class of assassins. And our target, is our teacher.

I should explain how this came to be. Ya see, our teacher is actually a yellow squid octopus thingy. He destroyed 70% of the moon leaving it in a permanent crescent. And he will do destroy the Earth if he is not killed. And so he took a role as our teacher. The government guy's who came along with him explained the situation to us while offering whoever offs him 10 billion big ones. If I was missing anything from that explanation, my bad, I was asleep.

Now, if your gonna ask how the hell I fell asleep while being given a mission to save the world, it's really easy. No one ever notices. And I don't mean sleeping. No one, I mean no one, has ever noticed me in this class. I'm dead serious. It's like I'm noise I make, my classmates think it's someone else.

I don't know how anyone isn't able to. They should. I mean, my uniform is different then everybody's. I wore it so someone would notice. I have a blood red button up, a black vest, black tie, and black pants. I probably wear too much black. Besides clothes, they should have at least seen my hair. It's snow white for god's sake! Well, Nagisa has blue hair so I guess that's not that surprising. But I keep the majority of the length in a big thick braid. Don't call me a girl, I do it so someone would at least notice. So to complete my character description, my eyes are violet and I have a pair of thin black framed glasses.

I sit in the last row of the classroom. I also only know two people's names. Nagisa and Karma. I only know Karma because I heard of his suspension.

Let me talk about our teacher a bit. We call him Koro-sensei. I think it means unkillable. I actually don't know much about Japanese. I'm a transfer from the States. I came in about a week before Koro-sensei arrived.

Also to further my point of not being noticed, I am currently playing music on my headset, during a lesson, while throwing my specialy made anti-Koro-sensei kunai directly at his head. As he uses his Mach speed to dodge, while also flailing his tentacles in confusion since he doesn't know who's throwing them.

"Who's throwing those anti-me kunai?! It's like there coming out the yin-yang?! And their so many?!"

He's right about that. I made crap tons of kunai. I like making weapons. Be it from anime or video games I can make It. And since no one notices when I take their knives, I have a lot of anti-Koro-sensei material to work with. I even have weapon cashes planted around the school building in case I need more kunai or guns, mainly any weapon I need.

"Seriously this happens every day. How are you still surprised? I haven't even brought out the big guns," I muttered.

Earlier I had layed 20 pounds of plastic explosive loaded with anti-Koro-sensei BB's. They were on a detonator system, so they wouldn't cause any unnecessary danger. I even built a pop-up steel barricade so the BB's wouldn't rebound and shoot someone's eye out.

"Countdown. 3...2...1." I hit the detonator hidden in my sleeve. The barricade popped up and all that could be heard was the BB's bouncing around. After about 20 seconds the barricade dropped. No signs anything happened except for the BB's lying on the floor.

"Damn. He got away." Or so I thought I felt someone behind my desk so I turned around and saw Koro-sensei. Oh right, forgot to mention. Nagisa and Sensei are the only ones who notice me. Except Koro-sensei still doesn't notice the kunai.

"Kotaro, while I admire your creativeness with using explosive devices as well as using the barricade to make sure no one got hurt, I would like you to tone it down with blowing things up."

"3...2...1." I threw a shuriken at a rope above his head and it snapped in two. Two giant logs fell and were about to smash Koro-sensei and my desk. I had already flipped over my desk and jumped to front of the classroom. Yeah, when your expected to kill someone like Koro-sensei, you practice.

Of course he dodged and retreated back to the podium in front of the classroom.

"Kotaro, what have I said about using smashing logs?"

"Only two times a week?"

"Yes, and this the 18th!"

"Sorry Sensei."

I started making my way back to my desk. And of course, the class started asking Sensei who he was taking to, what happened, yadda yadda etc etc.

When I arrived at my new desk, I pushed the button on my second detonator. This one was linked to the TNT BB's bundle that was hidden in his podium.

Cue explosion.

"KOTARO!"

This is a normal day in class 3-E of school whatever the fuck. The class of assassins. Where our target is our teacher, who just might be the best damned teacher any of us might have had. Doesn't mean I'm not gonna blow him up.

Class 3-E: Home of the Unnoticeable Blacksmith Assassin, and resident explosive expert.

(/Line Break\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\)

 **A/N: For now this shall remain a prolouge. If people want to see it a actual story, review saying what you liked and why it should be a full-fledged story. This was a idea I wanted to try so I try**


End file.
